Silver Files
by iwomans-sister
Summary: The gals from the SJ company find the QS9300 files in the archive of the Agency and plan to use them as blackmail. *Sequel to Silver Jumpsuits* *WIP*
1. Chapter One

Title: Silver Files

Author: iwomans_sister

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from this fic. The characters from I-Man belong to SciFi. Everyone else is their own person. Please don't sue me, all you would get is this fic.

Genre: Humor

Feedback: Naomi@secret-agent.com

Rating: PG

Spoilers: None that I know of. If you find any I will give you some virtual chocolate.

Authors Note: I was re-reading Silver Jumpsuits not too long ago and I decided to make a sequel. I hope you all like this. Thanks again for letting me add you all in! Oh, and I have written something a little like a scene I have in here before... What can I say, I saw Loves Labors Lost' one too many times. ;)

Summary: Members from Silver Jumpsuit' company find the quicksilver files and plan to use them as blackmail against the Agency.

~*~

"So," Lori said, stepping into the office where her fellow workers were. "What do you think is in that box?"

"What box?" Carol asked.

"The one we found in the archives of that place called The Agency'." She said the last two words with a hint of sarcasm.

Rachel looked up from the newspaper she was reading. "Funny isn't it? I was in the Official's office when they started to look in the archives, and he freaked out. Even sent Eberts down... All that fuss for a simple document. Must be something important." That said, she started reading her paper again.

Liz and Sarah looked a each other, then at Angela and Carol. "What are they talking about?" Liz was the first to ask.

"Okay," Lori Morrison said, "down in the basement there was a box in the archives marked QS9300', Top Secret', and Classified'. They were careful to make sure that we didn't know about it. That has been on my mind the last two days. What can be so important that they have to hide it, and yet so unimportant that they leave it in plain sight?"

Alex Zanier, also known as the leader of the group, chose that moment to make her presents known. "If it were any of our business we'd know. Seeing as it's not, I suggest that you all get back to work."

Gill tried to hide a giggle but failed. Seeing the looks from her co-workers she stopped and turned toward her desk, not very eager to start the day. She was distracted by a paper plane Sammie sent flying past her head at Allianora. This was going to be a long day.

~*~

Lori stepped into the Agency, making sure not to make her presence known. She wasn't here to catch a rat or a snake this time. She was here to look at the box. She clicked on her flashlight and made her way to the archives. When she got there she immediately searched for the box marked QS9300'. Lori opened the box and picked up the first file she saw. However, before she could open it she was greeted with a light shining on her.

"You know what they say, don't you? Curiosity killed the cat."

"Yeah, but satisfaction brought it back." Lori replied, recognizing the voice. "Why are you here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." The other woman replied.

"You don't have to, Allianora. I know why you are here. You're here for the same reason I am. The files." Lori looked around.

Both women started to laugh, but stopped as they heard two voices coming down the hall. They clicked off their flashlights and waited.

~*~

"You know," Sarah said, sneaking into the archives. "I wondered what took you so long."

Angela only smiled, "Yeah, I had to ditch Liz. I really felt bad about it. She seemed so happy about going to that movie with me. When I told her something else had come up I thought she was going to be broken hearted."

"Which movie was it?" Sarah asked. Angela never got to answer the question. As she turned on her flashlight she was greeted with two of her co-workers. "Oh crap! You scared me!" She said.

"We scared you? You scared us!" Allianora replied.

"Wait," Angela said, "Why are..."

Lori tried to suppress a laugh, "Same reason you are." She opened the file this time and started to read. "Oh wow," Lori said, "The cute one is an ex-con."

"Can I see?" Sarah asked. Lori handed it to her. "Hmm, Darien G. Fawkes. I wonder what the G. stands for?"

"Maybe it is Gerald?" Lori asked.

"Darien Gerald Fawkes? Yuck! What kind of parent names their child Gerald? Maybe it is Glenn?" Sarah looked back at the folder and started to read again. "Date of birth: 6/27/68." She paused. "Well, I have his address and phone number."

"Oh, can I see?" Allianora asked, reaching for the folder.

Sarah looked at her and then pulled the file out of Allianora's reach. "I don't think so. Oh, listen to this... Employment History: Petty thief, confidence man, currently employed by the Agency, a US Government Office with top level clearance in the Security and Intelligence fields."

"Yeah, in their dreams." Angela replied.

"Hmm, he had three convictions and one acquittal."

"So what is he doing working for the government?" Lori asked. 

"Who knows. Maybe they needed an expert lock picker." She was about to pull out the next folder from the box when she heard Liz's voice. Lights clicked off. A few seconds later the door opened.

Gill turned on her flashlight and almost screamed. She hadn't expected to see people in there. Sammie started to laugh from behind Liz.

"Oh dear," Liz said. She smiled as she saw Angela. "I thought your sister was sick?"

"Umm, she got better?"

Liz just started to laugh, "That's okay. I came here too."

"Well, it looks like all of is came here." Gill said.

"Not everyone." Rachel said. Nobody had even noticed her come. "I only see eight counting myself."

"I blame Lori for starting everyone's curiosity." Liz stated. She went and closed the door to the archives. "Why don't we just turn on the lights?" She asked, looking at the flashlights.

"Because, we don't want anyone to know that we are here."

"Ahem." Carol said, stepping out of the corner of the room. She had been hidden behind a small stack of boxes marked, Robert Hobbes'. 

"You do all realize that they will find out no matter what, don't you?"

"Where did you come from?" Sammie asked.

"Actually, I was the first one here. I hid when Allianora came in. You guys should have seen the looks on your faces every time someone else came. It was almost like you guys were waiting for a ghost to jump

out and say boo'."

"Wait," Allianora said. "Why will they find out?"

"You all are making a mess. This room looked a lot neater when I got here."

"Did you get to look at the files, Carol?" Rachel asked.

They all heard footsteps and turned back off their lights. The door handle turned and everyone in the room stopped breathing. "So this is where you all are." Alex, their boss, said stepping into the room. "I knew you all wouldn't take any heed to my warning. C'mon, you are all going home."

"But..." More than one person said at the same time.

"Home. Now." Alex stated. Everyone slowly left the file room. As Sarah walked by Alex snatched Darien's rap sheet out of her hand and shook her head. As soon as the room was empty Alex smiled. She walked over to the box and set the information on Darien back where it belonged. She was about to close the lid on the box when curiosity got the best of her and she pulled out one of the folders.

TBC


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer and notes in chapter one.

Authors Note: I hope that you all enjoyed the last chapter. Sorry it took me so long to do this one, I don't know how fast I will be going because of RL. No rope needed, just a sense of humor.

Silver Files 2/?

Alex stepped into the office building, looking around

she saw Carol at her desk. "You're early."

Carol looked up at her boss. "Well, so are you."

"It's my job to be early." Alex replied. She walked into her office and closed the door. Alex started typing on her computer, filling out a request form for replacements for 

some of their equipment. As soon as she was sure Carol wasn't going to come in she pulled a file out of her coat and set it on the desk. She heard a knock on her door and shoved the file in her desk as quickly as she could.

"Umm, Alex?" Carol asked, opening the door. She walked in and closed it behind her.

"Need something?" Alex asked innocently.

"You read them, didn't you?"

"Read what?"

"Oh, come on. This is me you're talking to. The quicksilver files. What else?"

"How did you..."

Carol cut her off. "I read them too. Well, some of them anyway."

"Then you understand how big this is?"

"Perfectly."

"So, what do we do about it?" Alex asked.

"Do about what?" Rachel asked, peeking her head in the door of Alex's office. "Did I miss something?"

"Nope." Alex and Carol answered at the same time.

Rachel placed her hands on her hips and just stared at the two in puzzlement. Realization struck her, "You two read the files from the archive!" She stated more then asked. "What was in them?"

"Miss Lalgee, don't you think you should be working?" Alex replied.

"I'm early." 

"Then you get to start early." Alex handed Rachel a sheet of paper. "They need their house de-bugged."

"Wait, I don't do bugs." Rachel said, taking the piece of paper.

"You do now." Replied Alex. She watched Rachel leave the office. 

Carol walked over and closed the door. "Seriously, if we don't do something about the files soon everyone's going to know."

"It's okay, Rachel's harmless. She's not going to tell anyone."

"I wasn't worried about that. What if..." Carol stopped talking as there was another knock on the door. "Come in." She said in an annoyed tone.

"Umm, sorry to bother you. But Sarah just called in sick." Rachel said.

"She was fine yesterday. Did she say what was wrong?" Carol asked.

Alex rolled her eyes. "I swear, I don't know how you all ended up working together. C'mon." She said, grabbing her jacket. She pulled the file out of her desk and headed out the door.

"Where are we going?" Rachel asked quickly.

"To pay a visit to The Agency, with a little detour." Rachel and Carol just smiled as they followed their boss out the door.

~*~

Darien heard a knock on his door, "Hobbes..." Darien stopped in mid sentence. He saw a redheaded woman standing outside his door. 

"Sarah Cooper," The woman said, extending her hand.

"Yeah, I remember. You were with the team looking for my rat." Darien shook her hand then looked back in his apartment. "Where are my manners. Would you like to come in for a few minutes?"

"That would be nice." She replied, stepping in. "Nice place you got here."

"Yeah, I like to think so." Darien closed the door then turned around and looked at her. "So, what are you doing here?"

"I uh, came to check on the rat."

"You do that often?" Darien asked, walking over to the fridge. He pulled out a bottle of water and handed it to her.

"Do what?"

"Visit the creatures you find?" Sarah was about to answer but there was another knock on the door. "That should be Hobbes. He's picking me up for work today." Darien walked over to the door and opened it, expecting to see Hobbes. However he was surprised instead to see three other women from three days before.

"We're really sorry to bother you Mr. Fawkes, but is Miss Cooper here?" Rachel asked shyly.

Sarah stuck her head out the door and smiled. When she saw her boss her smile turned into a frown. "Hello Miss Cooper."

"Miss Zanier." Sarah replied, nodding her head.

"Would you mind coming with us." She said, not asking but rather stating it. 

Sarah walked out the door. "Thank you Mr. Fawkes for your hospitality."

Alex took off in a steady pace, Rachel on her heels. Sarah looked back at Darien and then took off too, passing Hobbes who was on his way to pick up Darien.

"What was that all about?" Hobbes asked.

"I'm not quite sure." Darien replied.

~*~

"Where are we going?" Sarah asked, looking out the window of Alex's blue Chrysler.

"To the Agency." Carol said, taking a left turn.

"How come you get to drive?" Rachel asked, a glimmer of hope in her eyes.

"Don't even think about it, Lalgee." Alex said. "I like my car in one piece."

"So, why are we going to the Agency?" 

"Just a contingency plan. Nothing for you to worry about."

Carol pulled into the Agency parking lot and stopped the car. "Well kiddies, we're here."

TBC


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer and notes in chapter one.

Authors Note: If anyone is wondering why Alex Monroe isn't in this, it's because I thought it would get to confusing with two Alex's.

Silver Files 3/?

Alex led the way into the Official's office, knocking on the door as soon as she arrived. "Come in." The Official smiled. I guess some people still use the door."

Alex looked around the room and saw Eberts standing in the corner behind the Official's desk just like the last time she had been there. "I'm sorry Mr. Borden, but I was wondering if we could talk. You see, I have a proposition for you."

"You have a proposition for me?" He asked. "What kind of proposition?"

"It has to do with the Quicksilver Files."

"I'm sorry, but I have never heard of that."

"Sorry, let me rephrase myself, the QS9300 files." She said with a fake smile.

"Eberts." The Official said, motioning for him to leave the room. Eberts complied, leaving with a frown on his face. "Now... what do you know about the QS9300 files?"

"Enough." Alex said, tossing a folder on his desk. 

He scanned some of the contents and then looked back up at her. "Where did you get this?"

"Actually, Charlie, it's yours."

The Official's face turned a bright shade red, "Now listen young lady, I don't know what you are trying to pull, but these files are classified and were none of your business!" He said, slamming his fist against his desk.

"And I concur with that." Alex said.

The Official frowned, "Then why did you take them?"

"Because you tried to make sure that I didn't, and I've always had a rebellious streak in me. You're just lucky none of my employees saw them before I did."

The Official tapped his fingers against his desk, assessing the situation at hand. "How much do you want to be quiet?"

"Well, that was quick." Alex replied.

"That's what you wanted, isn't it? Money. How much do you want?"

"A few million would be nice, but since you probably don't have that if those files are correct -and I believe they are- how about a couple hundred thousand?"

The Official sighed. There was no way he could pay her two hundred thousand dollars. He needed something to think of as a substitute. He needed... He needed to talk to Darien and Hobbes. In fact, the more he thought about it, the better it sounded. Darien would agree, in fact, Hobbes would be happy to agree.

"Can you give me a few days?"

Alex glanced up at him, "You're actually going to do it?"

"I don't see any other choice." He paused for a second, then asked, "Did you make any copies of these?"

"No, you have my word."

The Official smirked, "Whatever that is worth, you are blackmailing me after all. One last question, who else knows what these files say?"

"Just my second in command, Carol Mills."

"She'll keep quiet?"

"You can count on it." Alex replied.

"Send in Agent Hobbes and Agent Fawkes."

Alex nodded, opening the door and stepping into the hall.

"So?" Rachel asked when she saw Alex.

Darien, Hobbes, and Eberts were also standing there, along with Carol and Sarah, beside Rachel. "Your boss is ready for you guys." She stated, waiting for them to go inside the office before she spoke. "We just got the funding we needed." She said with a smile.

~*~

"How would you two like the chance to cause Arnaud De Fohn pain? Deep, searing, dreadful pain?" The Official asked.

A wicked smiled played about the corners of Darien's mouth. "How?"

~*~

Darien stepped out of the Official's office, a smile on his face, Hobbes right behind him. "He wants to see you again." Darien said to Alex.

After Alex left Rachel looked at Darien with a smile. "I've been meaning to ask you this, but can I have a hug?"

Darien's mouth about dropped to the floor, "You're blackmailing us and you want to know if I will give you a hug?"

Rachel placed her hands on her hips and made her best pouting face. "Don't look at me with that tone of voice!"

"What?" Hobbes asked, "That doesn't even make sense."

"Sorry," Rachel replied with a sheepish grin, "I guess I have been spending too much time with my brother."

~*~

The Official taped his fingertips against his desk, looking at Alex Zanier. "No, it's out of the question."

"I go with them, or you find another way to pay me."

"You should not have any say in this!" The Official replied.

"But I do... Because you have no choice other than to pay the ransom. I go."

The Official sighed, she was right; he didn't have a choice. "Fine. Go with them."

Alex nodded and stood up, walking to the door. Turning around for a second she said, "And Carol is going with me."

TBC...

Authors Note: Wanna know where they are going? Well, I was gonna say, but I thought it'd be more fun make you wait to find out. :)

Naomi


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer and notes in chapter one. 

Authors Note: K, this story took some weird twists as I was sitting in the hospital waiting room to see my Dad... I blame the smell of medication that was in the air... It made me feel dizzy. Well, on with the story. *Hands out rope* It's not much of a cliff, but there still is a drop off. 

Silver Files 4/?

Darien smiled, sticking his hands in his pockets. "This is going to be so much fun, Hobbes!"

"Any chance to screw that Swiss miss mother is worth it." Hobbes agreed, patting his partner on the shoulder.

"So, is Arnaud De Fohn even his real name?" Carol asked as they were checking into the hotel/casino. "I mean, he did lie about his name being De Thiel... Maybe he is lying again?"

"Yeah," Hobbes replied, "but he has a criminal record and arrest warrant under the name Da Phone."

"De Fohn." Alex, Darien and Carol corrected in sequence.

"Yeah, I said that, Da Phone."

Alex rolled her eyes and took the key cards from the clerk. She handed a key to each person and kept one for herself. The foursome started walking toward the elevators. "The rooms have an adjoining door, so stick with the plan. Carol and Mr. Fawkes, you two will enter and exit the room assigned to you, while Mr. Hobbes and I will do the same thing. From there we can go to our own rooms. Carol and I have room number 325 and you two have room number 327."

Hobbes looked over at Darien, "Does it seem to you like she is running the whole show?" Darien nodded in agreement with his partner.

Alex continued, ignoring the two agents. "Now, I've taken the liberty to assign you both names. Mr. Fawkes, you are now, for the rest of our time here, known as Gerald Mills." Darien gave her a look of horror. "I assume that is your middle name, yes?"

Darien sheepishly nodded, "How did you know? It's not in any of the Agency files."

"You're right. It's not." Alex said, leaving it at that.

Hobbes broke out in a fit of laughter. "Your middle name is Gerald?"

"And you, Mr. Hobbes, will be known as Albert Zanier."

Hobbes stopped laughing and Darien started to. After getting a death stare from Hobbes Darien said, "Hey, at least you two have the same first and last initials."

Hobbes turned to Alex, "What about you two? What are your new names?"

"Actually, they stay the same."

"Hey, that's not fair!" Darien piped up.

"Yes, it is. We're not the ones trying to hide that we're government agents." Carol said, speaking for the first time since they had gotten the key cards. Hobbes and Darien stared at her and immediately she decided to let her boss take care of the situation. "You know, I think I am just gonna go up to my room and get ready. See you guys later." 

~*~

Carol peeked her head outside of her hotel room door, watching for Alex. Seeing no sign of her boss, she went back in the room. Carol went over to the bed, which her suitcase was laying on, and opened it. Moving things around in it, she found what she was looking for. Carol pulled out a sapphire colored evening gown and laid it down on the bed.

She and Alex had rented two evening gowns each. Carol had an emerald gown and a sapphire gown, while Alex had a white and a light cream. Carol heard a click on the door and knew Alex was finally coming in. "Alex, I didn't mean to..." She trailed off as she looked up and saw Darien. "Oh, sorry."

"What are you doing here?" Darien asked.

"This room is for Alex and me."

"Oh, my bad. I must have gotten the wrong key. I thought it was the other door, but my key didn't work... So I tried this one."

"No problem." Carol replied. "I have to go back out anyway." She opened the adjoining door, Darien following behind her. "Do you know how long it will be before Mr. Hobbes and Alex show up?"

"It shouldn't be too long. They were getting ready to come up when I left." Darien replied.

Carol nodded, "Okay," she opened the room door and stepped into the hall. "I'll see you later. I have some things to take care of."

~*~

"So, why are you' the one giving orders?" Hobbes asked out of curiosity.

"Because, I'm used to being the boss, and personally, I hate sharing." Alex waited as the elevator opened on the second floor and someone stepped off. "And besides, admit it, you're relieved for the time off. I have everything already planned."

The elevator stopped on the third floor this time and Alex and Hobbes stepped off. Reaching their hotel room door, Hobbes slid his key card in the door, waiting for the red light to flash green. It didn't. Hobbes ran it through again and still nothing happened.

"Here, let me see." Alex said, taking the key card as Hobbes handed it to her. She ran it through and got the same result. Nothing. Alex walked to the second door with Hobbes' key card in hand; she ran it through the key card slot. The light flashed green and she opened the door. She closed the door, handed Hobbes back his card and went to the first door, pulling out her own key card. She ran it through and the light turned green. Alex opened the door and saw Darien sitting down on the bed, watching the TV.

"You know something, I noticed that both rooms only have one bed." Darien said, looking up to see Alex and Hobbes step in.

"That's because they're honeymoon suites. And we're all supposed to be friends here on our honeymoons."

"Yeah, but we're not. Hobbes and I are supposed to share a room. There's only one bed, where is the other person supposed to sleep?"

"Take a chair."

Darien looked at the chair that was in the left corner of the room. "Someone sleep in that thing? Are you serious?"

"Then either one of you take the floor or share the bed." Darien gave Alex a disgusted look and she added, "You're big boys, I'm sure you'll figure it out." She went to the adjoining door and knocked on it.

"Oh, she's not there."

"She isn't?" Alex asked, turning around to look at Darien.

"Nope. She said she had some things to take care of. She'll be back soon I guess."

"Did she tell you when?"

"Nope. Just said later."

Alex opened the adjoining door, "I'll see you two in a while. I'm going to get ready."

~*~

Carol pressed the up button, waiting for the elevator to open. When it did a man in a white tux was leaning against the wall. She stared at him for a second, not moving.

"Going up?" He asked, his Swiss-French accent thick.

"Yes, I am." She replied, getting into the elevator.

TBC... *evil grin*


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer and other things you might need to know so you don't sue me in chapter one. As always, a special and warm hearted thank you to liz_Z for Beta Reading this for me. Here's the next part, no rope needed. Enjoy! 

Silver Files 5/?

"Arnaud De Fohn." the man said, extending his hand to her.

"Carol." She replied, half cringing as she shook his hand.

"You have a last name, Carol?"

"Yes." She replied, fidgeting a little.

"And?" The elevator's opened on the second floor, "Well, this is my stop."

Carol sighed with relief as Arnaud stepped of the elevator. As soon as the doors closed she pressed the button for the third floor again, saying a silent thanks that he hadn't gone up to the third floor. When the elevator stopped again, the doors slid open to reveal Darien waiting by them.

"I was just coming to find you..."

"We have a problem." She said, walking past him, realizing that if Arnaud hadn't gotten off on the second floor they would all be in trouble.

"What kind of problem?"

"Arnaud's here."

"W-what?"

"You heard me." Carol said, sliding her key card in the door she opened it and stepped in, Darien behind her. 

They were greeted by a smiling Alex. "I was starting to wonder where you..." When she saw the look on Carol's face she frowned. "What's going on?"

"Just follow me." Carol said, knocking on the adjoining door.

"Come in." Hobbes called.

Carol opened the door and saw Hobbes in front of the body length mirror fixing his tie. "Okay, now that we are all here, we have a problem."

"Problem?" Hobbes was the first to asked.

"Arnaud's here." Darien stated.

"What?" Hobbes and Alex asked in unison.

Carol looked at Darien, making sure he wasn't going to say anything, then she spoke up. "I left the room to go check out the casino and get a feel for it. On my way back I ran into Arnaud. He's staying on the second floor."

"Are you sure it was him?" Alex asked.

"Positive. He even told me his name on the elevator."

"He was on the elevator with you?" Darien asked. 

Carol nodded. 

"I can't believe I was standing right there, right at the elevator doors. What if he had been on the third floor? He would have seen me."

"I already thought of that." Carol replied.

"Well, that's it kids. We're outta here." Hobbes said.

"No!" Alex and Darien almost yelled. They each gave each other a funny look, then looked at Hobbes.

"I want my money." Alex stated.

"And I want to take that money from that Swiss miss mother... And then, after we've stolen his money, I want to find him and drag his sorry butt to prison where he belongs." Darien added.

"Yes, but that's impossible. If he sees us this whole thing is blown." Hobbes said.

"That has an easy solution... Alex and I go down there, play the games and win, with Darien's help of course. And if anyone asks about you too, tonight it's a girls night out, tomorrow Darien isn't feeling good, and Hobbes, you don't like to gamble."

"But what about me, what do I get to do?"

"You get to stay here and guard home base. Now let's get going, tables open at seven."

~*~

Hobbes stepped into the adjoining room, "Here's the counteragent." He handed a small black case to each woman. "You two will need to take turns giving Fawkes the shots, depending on how long you're down there. Try not to make it too long."

Carol and Alex both nodded, taking their thin line boxes from Hobbes. Carol was dressed in her sapphire evening gown with gold earrings, necklace and a matching bracelet. Alex, on the other hand was wearing a white evening gown, a silver chain around the waist if it, with matching earrings, necklace and bracelet. The two women were dressed to kill. Both women also had their hair pinned up.

Darien was just wearing a plain black tuxedo, a white dress shirt and a black tie. "I don't know why I have to wear a tux, no one's even gonna see me." He complained.

"It's just a precaution." Hobbes replied.

"Yeah, but you don't have to wear one."

"But I'm not even leaving the room." Hobbes had taken off the tux he had put on earlier, after they had decided he would stay in the suite.

"It's time to go, Mr. Mills." Carol said, walking toward the door.

"Oh, that reminds me." Alex said, walking over to her employee. "You need to wear this." She pulled a gold wedding band with a diamond in the middle out of a jewelry box and handed it to Carol. Alex placed a simple white gold band on her own ring finger. "Now, we can go."

TBC

Cherry Coke while you're waiting anyone? *pulls out a nice big cooler full of ice cold cokes* There's a nice surprise coming in the next chapter.


End file.
